This invention relates to robots and more particularly to a robotic system which is especially suited for use in applications in outer space.
Mechanical robots for effecting manipulative functions are now relatively widely used. While they have been widely used, prior robots for many applications have significant shortcomings.
One problem that has been recognized, is that a robot may require protection while working in certain environments. While there have been proposals to provide protective coverings in such environments, such proposals have been in the nature of afterthoughts providing loose coverings which are by no means optimized solutions to the problem.
Other problems that exist include making appropriate provisions for external cable routing and mounting of sensors external to the robot. Prior systems with external cables or sensors, have been susceptible to damage through engagement with other devices or personnel. Moreover, such external cables and/or sensors have, too often, failed to provide full operational flexibility which might otherwise be achieved.
Moreover, cables more typically are internally routed through tight passages and bends with small radii among other things making cable servicing or upgrades difficult. Moreover, access to such cables for maintenance is limited and difficult.
There are applications where it is desirable to provide visual servoing techniques for, for example, remote control operation of a robot. The ability to use such visual servoing techniques has in the past been limited because shinny box-like structures are difficult to detect and precisely locate due to their inherent reflectivity.
Contaminants can be a problem in space and other applications. Prior proposals to protect robots against contaminants from their ambient environments have enjoyed limited success. Moreover, protection of a robot""s environment from contamination by the robot has largely been ignored.
Prior robots, particularly large ones, can be dangerous for humans working nearby. Further, they are susceptible to damage being caused by impacts between such robots and nearby structures. Heretofore, little has been done to deal with these dangers other than those persons operating or near to robots exhibiting great care.
With prior robots, little has been done to protect a robot thermally from harsh cold and hot environments. As a consequence, applications in thermally harsh environments have been limited.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a robotic system which overcomes the described and other shortcomings of prior robot systems.
A robotic system constructed in accordance with the present invention has a plurality of interconnected and relatively moveable sections. Electric, preferably DC, motors are operably interposed between the sections to effect relative motions. Bearinged outer rings are mounted externally at ends of the robot and preferably also at joints between adjacent sections.
A protective outer, preferably fabric, flexible covering is provided. The covering is constructed to closely fit around and cover the robot. Hook and loop fasteners are provided to affix the covering to the bearinged outer rings to surround the robot as a close protective covering, fitted to permit full manipulation of the robot without interference with that manipulation.
The robot with its covering has a number of unique features. Cables are readily routed externally of the robot and maintained in appropriate positions by the removable covering. Since the covering is readily removable, servicing of existing cabling or addition of further cabling is readily and rapidly achievable. Moreover, the system enables the cables to have bends of relatively large radii to enhance cable life as the robot is cycled through its articulating functions.
Sensors are selectively mounted on the removable covering or skin. This enables such things as detection of a potential collision with a sensor supported by the skin. Such early detection facilitates avoidance of an actual collision of the robot itself with an adjacent object and hence protection of the robot and the object from damage.
The provision of a system designed to have interchangeable flexible coverings enables selective change of the external appearance of the robotic system. Thus, if a robot is to be remotely controlled through visual observation, a covering having an appearance optimized for that visual observation is readily available. Moreover, since the covering is, as contrasted with the prior art, tailored for a close and repeatable fit, remote visual control can be more accurate than would be possible, had it occurred with prior proposals for coverings, since those prior coverings were loosely retrofitted.
Where contamination of the robot by the ambient atmosphere or vice versa is to be protected against, a novel three layer skin or covering is provided. The three layers define two chambers. An outer chamber between an outer and central layer is positively pressurized for rejecting environmental contamination. The outer chamber may also be used for heating or cooling in thermally harsh environments. The inner chamber between the inner layer and the central layer is evacuated to discharge any contaminants coming either from the ambient atmosphere or from the robot itself.
When a chamber in the covering is used for thermal protection, the protection can be achieved by circulating air through the chamber. Further, the covering may be radiation reflective to protect against solar energy either directly from the sun or as reflected back by the earth to a robot being operated in space.
The preferred covering of the robotic system is a soft fabric equipped with padding to protect persons working near the robot from injury. The padding also limits damage to the robot and a nearby object in the event of a collision between the robot and the object.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention are to provide a novel and improved robotic system and a method of using such a system.